Surprise
by Random Irken Derp
Summary: IT'S MAH BRITHDAY! But something seems off. I got the weirdest box in the mail from a mysterious admirer. Wonder who it could be from? ONE-SHOT! NOT Two Worlds!


It was any normal day for most people. A peaceful cold as fuck day in late January…EXCEPT I WAS ON THE BIGGEST SUGAR HIGH OF MY GODDAMN LIFE! And yes it was also my birthday…well…not exactly it was really a couple days after but it was the day of my party and even though I only had two friends with me we were still raising hell like no one gave a shit.

We were at Dave & Buster's playing some of the awesome games they had there and we had just had a crap load of cake and now I was almost going to get the 1000 ticket bonus on the giant Doodle Jump game. You move the character by using a giant lever and I couldn't help but think of that quote from Invader Zim.

"Twist those knobs! Twist those knobs! You! Pull some levers! Pull some levers!"

I laughed sadly missing the platform.

"DAMN!" I collected the tickets I did win and went to find my friends.

I found my friend Christina playing Skee Ball on the other side of the room.

"Hey! Can I take a shot?" I asked.

Christina smiled and brushed her brown hair away from her eyes. We both shared the last four balls and eventually took our tickets. We had the worker put them on our cards and went to the back to find Debra petting one of the Pikachu dolls.

"Want…want…WANT!" she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and gave her my card to buy it. She didn't have as many tickets as I did and was desperate for a Pikachu. She gave me a quick hug and ran up to the counter. Christina got an Adventure Time doll and I didn't really get anything. I was already getting a bunch of shit anyways.

We drove back to our separate houses and packed for Christina's house. Since our birthdays were so close together we decided to have our party's on the same day. Her birthday was about a week from then.

Debra and I would be there and Christina's friend Paige. I started to pack for her sleepover when my dad came into my room holding a small box.

"Hey Em. You got another present in the mail." He said.

I took the box eagerly and grabbed my old baby scissors and quickly stabbed the tape holding the box together. I pulled it open slightly hurting my fingers a little. I found a piece of paper on top of two wrapped figures. I picked up the paper and flipped over to see the writing.

What I saw was utterly shocking. There was a small message which would seem normal but it was fully written in Irken. Irken?! I barely knew anyone who knew I was completely obsessed with Invader Zim much less that know that it has its own written language even less would take the time to write something out in it.

I was surprised and very curious. I pulled out my phone and went into my gallery. I scrolled through my pictures before pulling up my Irken to English picture. I grabbed a separate piece of paper and began to decode the message. I wrote it out letter by letter and this is what I came up with…

"Greeting Emma.

I apologize I cannot meet you in person but I wanted to give you these gifts for your celebration of birth. I will meet you soon and everything will be explained.'

I could only stare at this paper with a blank expression. I didn't know if I should be scared or intrigued. I was even questioning if I should even unwrap the two "gifts" inside the box.

I hesitantly unwrapped the first one and found it was a doll. But not a bitchy Barbie doll but it was the single thing I had hoped to get for years. It was a small adorable Zim doll. I tried to contain myself but soon failed. I was soon hugging it to death and fangirling like a maniac.

I opened the other one and it was another doll. It looked a lot like me for some reason. Wait…IT WAS ME! A little dirty blonde girl with blue rimmed glasses it even wore messy black pants and one of my Hot Topic t-shirts.

I was impressed but I still wanted to know who this person was that sent me the gifts. There wasn't a name or address on the box and there wasn't anything on the paper either. I had to sort it out later. Christina's party started at five and it was almost four-thirty. I grabbed the dolls and my bag and ran out the door where my dad was waiting.

It was a typical sleepover. Truth or dare, sugar highs, movies, and just randomness late into the night. Eventually it was almost four in the morning and I was the only one of the four of us still awake.

I was lying in my sleeping bag holding my two dolls still wide awake pondering where these things came from. I sighed and was ready to fall asleep until I heard a tap on the window. I looked past the couch where Debra was sleeping to see a figure motioning me to come outside.

I was kind of scared shitless but I was almost being pulled towards the door. I took the dolls with me and grabbed my coat slowly and quietly stepping outside. I was greeted with a figure covered in darkness about as short as Christina it caught me a little off guard and I stumbled back a little.

I lost my balance and would've fallen into the bushes if the figure hadn't caught me. He wrapped his arm behind me and pulled me back to the center of the stone porch. I could now see him in the moonlight and I almost passed out.

His bright flawless green skin seemed to glow along with his sparkling magenta eyes in the moonlight. He let go of me and I almost fell over again. I was able to stumble to the porch step and sit down. Zim sat down next to me and I finally heard him speak.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Emma." He said quietly.

I could barely fine my voice. I was so stunned that this was really happening.

"H-how do know m-my name?" I stuttered.

The mix of shock and cold temperatures made me a bit shaky.

"I've known you for a long time. I've seen you before and saw that you were clearly perfect for Zim." He said taking my hand.

I didn't know what was happening but yet I stayed with Zim.

"Though you are human I want to be with someone like you." Zim wrapped him arms around me and pulled me into a small hug.

I looked down at the dolls I was holding and saw they were pulled together in my one hand and it almost looked like they were kissing.

The second I saw it I felt Zim's three fingered hand on my cheek and he pulled me into the same thing. My heart started beating a mile a minute and I wrapped my arms around Zim. Closing my eyes I knew it was a fangirls dream.

Sadly I soon discovered that's all it was. The second our lips touched I felt everything around me disappear into nothing. I soon felt a soft warmness around me and heard the gentle hum of a radiator. Everything was quiet until I felt a soft yet hard object hit my face.

My eyes shot open and I found myself in Christina's house with Debra standing over me with a pillow in hand. I sat up and looked down next to me. The dolls were nowhere to be found. The only thing next to me was my Gir plush backpack.

It was the closest thing I had to a real plushie but it was still very huggable.

I sighed and followed Debra into the kitchen. Christina and Paige were sitting at the table surrounding a plate filled with waffles.

"Guess who made waffles!" Christina cheered her voice cracking a little from trying to sound like Gir.

I giggled and sat down with the girls. My dad picked me up a few hours later and I sat on my bed that night just thinking about my dream.

In reality I had gone to Dave & Buster's and Christina's house and it was still fun to be with my friends but the dream seemed so real and I wish with every bit of power I could have that it was.

But I guess somethings you want just can't be had.


End file.
